User talk:Ruxax/Archive3
Help with Parent Tab Templates Hi, I need your help with something. I tried to work on the Parent Tab Templates of the french version of the One Piece Wikia. Here's the link. http://fr.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Mod%C3%A8le:Tab I tried to make it perfect, but nothing seems to work. Can you help me ? I really, really, really need some help with it. Thank you. Ichigo kurosaki1979 03:44, September 24, 2010 (UTC) New Wiki Logo We were told by a Wikia staff member that we're not allowed to incorporate the official "wikia" logo into our own. So we need to design a new one. You can submit an idea if you've got one. Eventually we'll be voting for one of them. You can check out the forum topic here. [[User:YazzyDream|'YazzyDream']] 23:07, September 25, 2010 (UTC) How to increase visibility of wikia guidelines and important discussions I'm not ignoring it per say, it's just the discussion is not that active. Alot of suggestions are being given but there's very little discussion going on. I myself can't add to a discussion if I don't have anything new to add. I've added the guidelines and rules at the sidebar a long long time ago at the very least. What exactly else do you want per say?Mugiwara Franky 12:01, October 4, 2010 (UTC) :I have indeed read it. I just don't want another fiasco like what happened with the image argument. Something major was proposed and when a small number of editors agreed to it, it was implemented without consensus with other editors. When those editors found out what happened, a major halabalo happened. :P.S. It seems the wikia staff has deleted their widget help page in light of their mandatory skin.Mugiwara Franky 14:42, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Got permission to have a copy of the site in another host Forum:Wikia's_forced_new_look#Permission_granted_to_move_to_Wikkii Just to inform you, in case you miss it.Mugiwara Franky 09:31, October 14, 2010 (UTC) To Do Page Is there some page in which we can see/write all the things which need to get done/added on this wikia ? LordRayleigh 22:55, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Merry Christmas Hey how are you doing Ruxax, Merry Christmas and happy holidays! Keep up the good work here fella. ^_^ MasterDeva 09:21, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Admin Voting We are currently holding a forum to decide who should be the new admins. If you wish to nominate anyone, please visit the forum within the week. Voting will begin the week after.DancePowderer 05:45, January 15, 2011 (UTC) 4Kids credit tab Hey, this isn't a huge deal, but I thought to bring it up before taking any action concerning the "credits" tab for early episode pages for 4Kids. Your opinion would be appreciated. [[User:YazzyDream|'YazzyDream']] 21:21, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Color Schemes Template Hey, good job with the color schemes template! But you don't have to bother making all the changes by hand. I can make the bot do them for us. sff9 (talk) 12:49, February 21, 2011 (UTC) :You're talking about using the bot to modify all box templates (roughly, those of )? Of course, I'll be careful about template documentation. :But actually I was thinking about the other modifications: iterate over the list of existing color schemes, create the corresponding "Template:XXXXColors" for each, and modify all pages that use this color scheme accordingly. sff9 (talk) 14:16, February 21, 2011 (UTC) ::OK, then I don't understand why you thought there would be a risk of deleting template documentation (if that's really what you meant by "template usage syntax", of course), but whatever! ::To sum up what I'll try to do: ::*For each color scheme in the list, create the two corresponding "Template:XXXXColors". ::*For each article using a char box, crew box or ship box, replace the backcolor/textcolor parameters by the corresponding colorscheme=XXXXColors (as you detailed on my talk page). ::*Modify the other box templates (group templates, navibox, arcs...) such that they be able to handle the "colorscheme" parameter, as you already done with char box, ship box and crew box. ::I'll do it in a couple hours (I can't now). Don't hesitate to ask if you think of other things that could be made at the same time. sff9 (talk) 15:04, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Concerning the third point: as you wish. Same colors in the list: OK, I'll take care. sff9 (talk) 15:32, February 21, 2011 (UTC) :First point is in process. Here is the list the bot follows (adding "Colors" at the end of the names, first number is background, second is text): Tell me if there are modifications to do regarding names. sff9 (talk) 20:19, February 21, 2011 (UTC) :Too late for Cook Pirates, but I don't think it's a problem (and if you think it is, they can be deleted). I remove YesPirates and GiantPirateWarriorBand. I'm currently working on the second point, for char/ship/crew boxes; please tell me what new box templates you treated, so I can take them into account. sff9 (talk) 22:20, February 21, 2011 (UTC) ::I'm almost done retrieving all pages using one of the boxes you listed (I've got an annoying little connection bug). The rest is piece of cake, but I really need to sleep now! By the way, maybe you'd want to participate in this discussion about flagging the bot. sff9 (talk) 02:26, February 22, 2011 (UTC) :I see you're setting color schemes on the ambiguous pages. If it's easier for you, modify directly my "Several Fitting Color Schemes" section by simply leaving only one color scheme in each pair of brackets. Once it's done I'll barely have to click a button for the bot to proceed. sff9 (talk) 11:28, February 26, 2011 (UTC) There are various reasons why a page ends in the "No Matching" section, generally it means the bot didn't find what it expected. For example, this is the case for the pages that you did manually, or for particular pages, such as the Luffy page (the char box is transcluded from the Luffy char box template, so the bot does not find the char box it expected). I've gotta think about it. Thanks a lot for deciding colors! I'll tell you if there are other such tasks to do, maybe with the non-matching articles. By the way, the EastblueCiviliansColors2 scheme was a "phony" one (for correction purposes); I guess you want to simply put EastblueCiviliansColors? sff9 (talk) 18:56, February 26, 2011 (UTC) :Yep, I had read your comment on this inconsistency on the color keys page, that's why I made a dummy color scheme. Now you sorted things out, I can use the scheme without the "2". :I wanna make modifications in the program now, so I won't proceed with your last "decided" pack straightaway, but don't worry, this'll be done! :sff9 (talk) 20:21, February 26, 2011 (UTC) ::Hello! ::OK for the navigation templates. Actually, I plan to make a forum post with this table, for people to double check or add requests. I just want to make a few changes before. ::For the color schemes, I think I'll need your help soon, but I need to check again the "no matching" pages before, since I improved my recognition pattern in the meantime. I'll keep you posted. sff9 (talk) 15:56, March 3, 2011 (UTC) I thought I would need your help sorting pages or color schemes again, but it seems all is well! The last set of changes is currently running. Now, there are questions that are worth asking to the others about a few remaining articles. I'll make a post in the color key talk page. sff9 (talk) 22:59, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Both groups default I'm pretty sure the black&white default goes for both, since even though the template is called "pirates", there are things like for instance, Baroque works in it too. Is the template itself wrong, or is Baroque works a pirate group..? 17:04, February 22, 2011 (UTC) re:hiddenStructure Sure. Ok, I added it, but does that mean I can remove the code from MediaWiki:Common.css, or should I leave it there for now? Devil Fruit Color Voting The result of the poll was a tie between options 2 and 4. Since you and Klobis are the only two who voted but did not vote for either of the two in the tie, I must ask you to recast your vote for one of the two tied options. Thanks. 05:00, March 1, 2011 (UTC) New Forum Invitation Please participate in this new forum, as well as invite others for more opinions: Forum:Conjectural Titled Articles: What to Do?. Yatanogarasu 09:22, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Tab templates I saw that you were the one to make the Parent Tab template, probably before the Wikia staff decided to impose the current layout on all their hosted sites. At first, I used it to make the Template:POPTab but then I've realized that it would be better if the tab system could reproduce the one we can see on wikia profile sections. So that's what I made, the only stuffs I couldn't put in place are the arrow at the bottom of the active tab and the shadow pic underlying the tabs. I think it would be good to harmonize all the tabs used in the articles to the current OP wiki chart as I made for the POPTab template. What do you think about this? Xinyingho 22:26, March 2, 2011 (UTC) :It may be a minor concern, but the new tabs do not work well in the Monobook style (standard wiki style) that I use. They are aligned vertically, and only the active tab is visible. sff9 (talk) 10:18, March 4, 2011 (UTC) New Forums Invitation Please participate, and invite others to, in these two new forums: * Forum:Merge all the Voice Actors and Seiyu * Forum:RAW Japanese Manga Images Thanks. Yatanogarasu 21:37, March 4, 2011 (UTC) Editing Conflict with SeaTerror While we are deciding with this "at least" factor, can we both please stop editing these specific sections until the problem is resolved? Yatanogarasu 18:33, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Moved Discussion Invitation Please participate in Forum:Total Known Bounty. It is a moved discussion from the Bonney Pirates talk page. Thank you. 02:36, March 9, 2011 (UTC) invitation devil fruit color scheme suggestions Hello Ruxax, since you participated in the Devil Fruit colorscheme thread, I thought you might be interested in the follow up: Devil fruit color schemes: suggestions 16:28, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Invitation to new forum Please participate in the new Forum:Delete or Not: Super-Human Speed, as well as invite others do so. Thanks. Yatanogarasu 08:04, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Css Hey bud : I've gone through ur Css , but couldnt understand much , can u explain what ur code does : when I used it in my css, it made no difference : that's why I'm asking u !